


Message Not Received

by poison_ghoul



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, Angst, Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Dialogue, Not Romance, Sad, Texting, not technically frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_ghoul/pseuds/poison_ghoul
Summary: Unknown: I got a new phone dudeUnknown: oh btw its farnkUnknown: frankGee: That’s gonna be your new name on my phone js
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Message Not Received

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the first fic I've ever published to AO3. It's pretty exciting, although I had another one that wasn't quite ready yet. It'll be up sometime this week, I'm sure, it's like 99.5% done. I think.
> 
> Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this as my first AO3 fic. It's not the best, but it's what I could come up with within like 2 hours.
> 
> (Yes, I put my homework aside for this.)
> 
> EDIT: I'm very critical of my own work, so I'm constantly editing the story and tags. Some things might be different than the first version that was posted, sorry bout that. It's not my proudest work either, which doesn't help.

**March 13, 2:27PM**

_Unknown: gerard_

_Unknown: yo_

_Unknown: I got a new phone dude_

_Unknown: oh btw its farnk_

_Unknown: fank_

_Unknown: omg_

_Unknown: frank_

_Unknown: lmao finally_

_Unknown: gerardd_

_Unknown: g pls answer meeeeeee_

_Gee: Fanks for blowing up my phone while I was in class, farnk_

_Gee: That’s gonna be your new name on my phone js_

_Farnk: LMAO I FORGOT YOU HAD CLASS AGDKFJD_

_Farnk: just hs drop out tingz, yknow_

_Farnk: also dude no_

_Gee: Get over it farnk you brought this upon yourself_

_Farnk: fine then youre gerald in my phone_

_Farnk: or jared_

_Farnk: which one do you hate more? ill use that one_

_Gee: I mean gerald is more of an autocorrect thing, jared is just being an asshole_

_Farnk: jared it is then_

_Jared: Fun_

_Jared: Also can you pick me up after school btw I walked here this morning and didn’t realize it was gonna rain later on_

_Farnk: dumbass_

_Farnk: and yea what time_

_Jared: What time tf you think school ends??_

_Jared: Right. Drop out._

_Farnk: mhm_

_Jared: 3:30_

_Farnk: k_

_Jared: k_

_Farnk: for kock_

_Jared: your such an idiot dude_

_Farnk: **you’re_

_Farnk: SEE I DONT NEED SCHOOL I CAN DO THIS SHIT ON MY OWN MANNNNNN_

_Jared: Ok_

_Jared: Speaking of school I gotta go to class_

_Farnk: last class of the day im guessing?_

_Jared: Yepp_

_Farnk: thats exciting_

_Jared: Mhm_

_Jared: Okok gtg_

_Farnk: aight love you no homo_

_Jared: love you too no homo_

**March 13, 3:31PM**

_Farnk: im in the parking lot_

_Jared: Coming just gimme a sec_

_Farnk: ew I see you_

_Farnk: and bert_

_Jared: Bert’s not that ew frankie_

_Farnk: nah hes not, the ew was for you_

_Jared: Asshat_

_Farnk: I CAN SEE HIM READING OFF YOUR PHONE_

_Farnk: HI BERT_

**March 13, 10:49PM**

_Jared: You left your hoodie at my house btw_

_Farnk: tbh im still getting used to having ‘jared’ in my phone and its really fucking with me_

_Farnk: im gonna change it back lmao_

_Gee: You do you honey but your hoodie’s still here_

_Farnk: ill just go get it next time_

_Gee: Oof, or just come back rn:(_

_Gee: Mikey just got home and moms yelling at him_

_Farnk: again? why?_

_Gee: Idk I can’t understand anything they're saying_

_Gee: Wait nvm I think its cuz he got home late plus he smells like weed or whatever_

_Farnk: need me to come over again?_

_Gee: It’s fine ig, they stopped_

_Gee: I can tell mikey’s mad tho, he slammed his door_

_Farnk: I can still come over yknow_

_Gee: Nah, I’ve got your hoodie and that’s enough for me:)_

_Farnk: gay_

_Gee: love you too bb_

_Gee: I’m gonna go talk to mikey gtg_

_Farnk: alrighty im gonna sleep anyways_

_Gee: Kay, night then frankie_

_Farnk: night_

**March 15, 6:10PM**

_Farnk: dude I havent texted you in over 24 hours whats happening to the world_

_Farnk: uh oh and gee is taking over 2 minutes to answer on a weekend?? this is unimaginable_

_Farnk: gee?_

_Farnk: 20 minutes usually isnt a long while but like_

_Farnk: idk im concerned_

_Farnk: aight its been an hour im coming over gimme a min_

_Farnk: heading over now_

_Gee: AH NO it’s fine!! Sorry I was just talking to my mom and she would’ve gone all Exorcist on me if I took out my phone_

_Gee: I’m here tho_

_Farnk: you sure? im in my car gee I can head over there if you want_

_Gee: Not td, sorry_

_Gee: Wanna come over tm tho? Usual time, I don’t mind it_

_Farnk: tm works_

_Farnk: but everythings for SURE ok right?_

_Gee: Spick and span, frankie:)_

_Farnk: aighty_

_Farnk: well I guess since im in the car im gonna go for a drive so you know what they say about texting and driving_

_Gee: Okay, I’ll talk to you later tho?_

_Farnk: definitely_

_Farnk: love you no homo_

_Read 6:47pm_

**March 16, 11:01AM**

_Gee: Still coming over?_

_Farnk: oh shit_

_Farnk: shittttttt_

_Farnk: fuck im sorry gee I completly forgot and made other plans td that I cant back out of_

_Gee: Oh_

_Farnk: god shit im sorry_

_Gee: It’s okay lol it was only gonna be like a lil hangout anyways, we can do another day_

_Farnk: ik but the day before you seemed really off and I feel like I shouldve at least been able to see you td but I was being stupid_

_Gee: Frankie it's literally fine lmao_

_Farnk: still:/_

_Gee: So whatcha doing td then?_

_Farnk: me and the band are gonna like talk to this guy about “our future as a band”_

_Gee: Fr? That’s awesome frankie!_

_Farnk: ikik, I still feel iffy about it tho_

_Gee: Wym?_

_Farnk: I love pencey prep and I sort of do want us to get somewhere big ig but I feel like were just...not gonna get there?_

_Farnk: dont get me wrong tho im proud of what weve got and what were doing_

_Farnk: idk its just like, it doesnt feel like were gonna BE something, yknow?_

_Farnk: and even if we did become something big itd be such a responsibility and im only like freshly 18_

_Farnk: plus being the frontman of it all feels weird_

_Farnk: and "something big" would probably mean having to move around a lot, so leaving jersey_

_Farnk: leaving YOU specifically_

_Farnk: sure, I could leave jersey and never look back but the only thing stopping me would be you_

_Farnk; I mean youre my best friend, youve helped me through more shit than my own family has and that means a lot to me, I couldnt just up and leave you_

_Farnk: and yeah you could come with me but I seriously doubt youd leave everything you have here just to go with me, especially considering Id be so busy I wouldnt have time to spend with you, and anytime I did Id be way too drained_

_Farnk: imagine that?_

_Farnk: anyways yeah idk im rambling like hell but I dunno what to think about whats gonna happen with pencey prep honestly_

_Gee: Frank_

_Gee: Don’t let me stop you from going places_

_Gee: You’re right, I can’t leave jersey yet, not now, but you can!!_

_Gee: You have a lot ahead of you, don’t let your geeky best friend keep you from leaving this shitty town and doing big things_

_Gee: And yeah, it'll come with a responsibility especially as a frontman, and I get how draining that might sound, but I remember meeting you two years ago and you telling me that you dreamed to play on a stage with a band, and you have a chance to do that_

_Gee: Hell, you HAVE been doing that already and look where its got you_

_Gee: You’ve got a future, frankie, don’t let little things like me stop you from doing what you love. Yeah?_

_Farnk: yea_

_Farnk: but you are a lot more than a little thing, gee, youre my best friend_

_Farnk: but if you really want me to take this, and something comes out of it (which we dont even know if something will) then you gotta promise me something_

_Gee: Hm?_

_Farnk: youll be here when I come back to see you_

_Gee: I’m not going_ _anyw_ _here_ _frankie, promise_

_Farnk: :)_

_Farnk: hey neil texted me, I think I gotta go_

_Farnk: id say perfect timing but I honestly wanna keep talking to you, its been a while and I still feel bad for messing up plans_

_Gee: Might as well consider it perfect timing now, cuz my moms calling me lol_

_Gee: And frankie its fine dw_

_Farnk: alright then:( wish me luck_

_Gee: As if you need it, bb_

_Gee: But good luck anyways, I’ll talk to you later frankie_

**March 17, 4:32AM**

_Gee: I seriously doubt you’re awake but I need you_

_Gee: Please I just wanna talk to you I’m having a really bad time_

**March 17, 5:40AM**

_Farnk: fuck I didnt see this until now_

_Farnk: im an hour late is everything ok???_

_Farnk: gee_

_Farnk: gerard its been almost another hour answer me_

_Farnk: mikeys at my door crying and hes holding a note from your room_

_Farnk: I dont like what this says, G,_ _where tf are you_

_Farnk: gerard you need to answer me right now because im scared out of my goddamn fucking mind man_

_Farnk: gerard_

_Farnk: youre declining my calls gee so I know you can see these_

_Farnk: you gotta talk to me please_

_Farnk: dammit gerard pick up_

_Farnk: I have mikey, alright? and hes okay but were both so fucking scared so please just say something_

_Farnk: weve been out looking for you for hours now, the police is involved_

_Farnk: its cold bb please pick up_

_Farnk: gerard I need to know youre okay_

_Farnk: im not listening to whatever this fucking note is talking about ok? I wont, I cant_

_Farnk: please_

_Farnk: talk to me please_

_Farnk: im going to the lake where we hung out that one time, if you arent there then I dont know what else to fucking do_

**March 17, 10:46AM**

_Farnk: gerard Im honestly terrified please I dont know where else to look_

_Farnk: im back at home, mikeys here too, we need you here_

_Farnk: theres cops coming up to my door, G_

_Farnk: if you arent standing there with them.._

_Farnk: I dont even know what to say_

**February 28, 10:23PM**

_Farnk: hey. I was going through my phone and didn’t realize I still had this number. It’s been almost a year, so I’m not surprised I forgot about it. Mikey said I should send a message before I delete it, he said it’d like give me a sense of closure or something like that. Kind of like a goodbye, I guess is what he means. He’s been like my therapist these past few months honestly, but hey, no charge so why not? So yeah. I guess I should start explaining what's happened then, huh? Uhh well I mean, the band signed with Eyeball Records, so thats cool. It made me a little sad tho. I wish you could’ve been there. Also, I met this girl Jamia. She’s a really good friend honestly, she’s awesome. I dunno, I can kinda see myself spending a lot of time with her. She’s helped me a lot, same with Mikey. Ray’s been cool too, he kind of left NJ so I don’t talk to him much. Anyways yeah, its been a weird year. It’s weirder not having you here tho. Really weird. I wish I could still talk to you. You know, you lied to me that day when you said you weren't going anywhere. You left me, and it sucked. I forgave you anyways tho, cuz there's no way I couldn't. I miss you a lot too. Yeah. Yeah, that’s it._

_Message not received._

_Farnk: yeah. thought that’d be the case..miss you and love you G_

_You deleted this number._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
